


Science Baes

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Bruce/Tony fics originally posted on Tumblr. Typically very short.





	Science Baes

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlets will be tagged in each chapter.  
> \--  
> Anonymous asked:  
> Bruce/Tony "he likes me more"  
> \--  
>  **Tags:** Fluff, Bruce  & Natasha Friendship, Epiphany, Pre-Relationship, Mild Sexual Content
> 
> **Warnings:** None

Bruce looks a little shell-shocked and Natasha nudges him gently with her shoulder. He jerks out of it somewhat, shaking his head, and leaning against her arm slightly. “Oh god.”

“That’s a good thing, Bruce,” Natasha points out gently. “You like him, too.” Her mouth quirks in a wry, teasing smile. “More than the Hulk.”

Bruce snorts.

“As though that’s hard.”

Natasha gives him a thoughtful look. “Not as hard as it used to be.”

That’s true, Bruce realizes, and softens. “Do you think I should take him to dinner or just surprise him in the lab with a blow job.”

Natasha throws her head back and laughs.


End file.
